My Bad!
by Dragonfly51
Summary: What happen when I forget to do one of my chores, that happens to involve a certains Tailed Beasts Mating cycle? Click and find out. NaruxHina. M rated.
1. Roll o' Paper

**Disclaimer:**

**It's a birds, it's a plane, its … oh never mind it just my dreams of having anything to do with Naruto****ã**** drifting off into The Abyssal Plains Of Death. *sigh* But I do own this story, myself, and the shrine with all that cool stuff in it..**

**AN:**

**Got bored. So I started to write a NaruxHina story hope you like. And, please, when your done reading, leave a review. If I don't get, lets say 3, I'll put Konohamaru in a closet with Orochimaru for 15 minutes.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 1: Roll o' Paper.**

In a land not far from ours, sat a shrine nestled in a quite forest by a stream.

Within the shrine, was a young girl around the age of fifth teen, who ran the shrine. She sat cross-legged on the floor, going over some demon profile scrolls, recalibrating maps, designing new seals, and… jamming on her Zunie? Yes, the lone priestess of this shrine was a jean clad teen with a baggy t-shirt that had the Grim Reaper playing the guitar surrounded by roses. With glasses on her face and DJ style headphones in her ears, she was not your average priestess. But, I digress.

As she was in the middle of the chorus of 'Elevator' by Flo Rider, she came across a scroll entitled 'Mating Patterns.'

Turning off her mp3 player, she took a closer look at it.

'What do we have here?' the teen said to herself as she began to opening said roll o' paper.

As the priestess scanned the document, a cloud of impending dread began to take shape within her mind.

'Oh, cheese wiz on gramcrakers! I hope that I'm to late!"

With that, abandoning the scroll, she rushed to the table in the middle of the room where her crystal ball was located. Franticly, she gazed into its murky depths, hoping, with a passion, that she was wrong.

Sadly, it was not to be.

"Moo cow f milk!" the teen exclaimed as she slid to the floor in defeat. "Cherie', what have you done?"

After about 15 minutes, or so, of calling herself just about ever name in the book, Cherie' left the room.

On the floor, lay the forgotten scroll. Within it held the words that would change the a life, or better yet lives. It read:

_Upon the twentieth year of life, the host of the Kyuubi no Yookoo will under go a period of needing. That of witch can only be fulfilled by a male/female of said host subconscious choosing. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And that's the end of chapter one. How big of a mistake did I make? You'll find out later.**

**Remember, review, that is unless you want Konohamaru to play 15 minutes of heave with Orochimaru.**

**~Dragonfly51; Age: 15 **


	2. CPT

**Disclaimer:**

**It's a birds, it's a plane, its … oh never mind it just my dreams of having anything to do with Naruto****ã**** drifting off into The Abyssal Plains Of Death. *sigh* But I do own this story, myself, and the shrine with all that cool stuff in it..**

**A/N:**

**Remember, review after you read, or puppies will be kicked**

**Shino: Were did you get this puppies from, Dragonfly-chan?**

**Dragonfly51: Uh… the internet.**

**Shino: Really?**

**Dragonfly: ^.^'**

**Kiba: (from other room): Were the hell did those puppies go.**

**Dragonfly51: And that my que to leave. Later, Shino-kun!**

**(Dragonfly runs away)**

**Shino: Well, while I try to find out what's going on here, you all can read chapter three.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: CPT

Now, we return to the mortal realm. Here a newly turned boy of twenty sat on a rooftop watching the people pass by in the street below.

"Wow, I thin k that I lost them." The course haired blonde shinobi said to him self with a smile of triumph.

By 'them', he meant his friends and teammates. You see, today is Naruto's birthday, one I promise you, he will never forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not far from where our whiskered cheeked protagonist perched, a pale eyed girl stood in front of an apartment door labeled 'Uzamaki'.

'I hope that Naruto-kun like what I made him.' Hinata thought clenching a loving wrapped box to her chest.

With a sigh, the Hyuuga heiress knocked on the door of her childhood beloved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We now return to where we previously left off, at the shrine by the stream.

"Carp, crap, crap, and more crap!" Cherie', the priestess of the shrine, yelled irritation. "There has to be a way to prevent this!"

By 'this', she means a certain hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja of ours going into heat. Books, scrolls, parchments, and any thing that got I her way were being picked up, scanner through, then promptly thrown when they proved useless to her cause, landing where they may.

In her rampage, she finally came across something that helped lessen the cloud of dread around her.

"Alrightly lets see what this one says." This said in a less then hopeful tone.

Opening the scroll, Cherie' read its contents.

"'_**Though the host, during his/her twenty year of life, will still be in a state of heat, the only time that it will be at its peak will be within the time span of forty-eight hours, beginning on the very second that sexual attraction begin…'"**_

"Great. So, as soon as Kit sees his 'mate there's no stopping him." Sarcasms was dripping from her voice. "Now lets see if I can find some info that can stop this or, at the least, lessen it."

With this, she began scanning the document again with a slight shimmer of hope in her eyes. But, sadly, her search found nothing but more depressingly, dry in formation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto covered his mouth as a yawn tried to escape him.

"Guess its time to head home." The young, blonde shinobi, as he stood up and stretched.

After a minute, or so, he started to head home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Within the 'Research and Development' room in her shrine, Cherie' could be found going over almost any, and every, document that she had that possessed even the slightest bit of information on Kyuubi, hosts, puberty, mating, and anything else that can shed even the slightest glimmer of hope on her 'problem.'

"Okay! I think that I've got something here.

'_**One of the few ways that this process can be stopped, is to make it so that the host and their mate do not make contact with each other, of any kind, for forty-eight hours.'**_

That seems simple enough," the jean clad teen said with a nod.

Setting down the scroll she went to her crystal ball.

"Let me just check up on him-"she was cut off mid-sentence by a red glow being omitted from the sphere.

"That can't be good."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'He must not be home.' Hinata thought with a sigh. 'I guess that I should go home and try again tomorrow."

Eyes cast downward in defeat, the indigo hair kinochi turned to leave-but instead collided into someone. Falling to the ground, landing right on top of them.

"I-I-I'm so so-o-orry." Hinata stammered as she started to untangle herself from the other person. "A-are you al-"

All breathe in her escaped in a rush as she found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

**YAYZ! And the story begins to take form. What will happen to soon to be hormone crazed Naruto and sweet little doe eyed Hinata? Will I be able to help them in time?**

**Knowing me, no. Thanks for reading and please review or else puppies will be kicked.**

**holds up bag o' puppies***

**And, don't think that I won't do it.**

**Note: CPT means 'Colored People Time.' So it's being late for stuff. Just so you know.**


	3. Mouse in the Lions Lair

**Disclaimer:**

**It's a birds, it's a plane, its … oh never mind it just my dreams of having anything to do with Naruto drifting off into The Abyssal Plains Of Death. *sigh* But I do own this story, myself, Tenshi, Unconventional Love, Ai, Happy, and the shrine with all that cool stuff in it..**

**AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys:**

**vivatoph- The puppies will not be kicked. And, I send Konohamaru home, so no Ninja Center Fold [For now].**

**vash3055- Yes, I will continue.**

**The Mad Tsuchikage- I would like a copy of the DVD and I request that you share your peanuts with me.**

**sparkiproductions- Here's the update that you wanted.**

**Dragonfly/Cherie': This is a lot of fun!**

**Shino: What is?**

**Dragonfly/Cherie': Putting your teammate and friend through this kind of stuff.**

**Shino: That's mean.**

**Dragonfly/Cherie': But, it's funny.**

**Shino: True.**

**Dragonfly/Cherie': Disclaimer please.**

**Shino: *points up***

**Dragonfly/Cherie': I know , but I want you to do it.**

**Shino: *sigh* Dragonfly51 doesn't own Naruto. If she did, then a lot of people would be dating.**

**Dragonfly/Cherie': *sigh* So sexy . Enjoy the fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 3: Mouse in the Lions Lair

"Hinata? What are you doing here this late?" Naruto inquired while rubbing the back of his head.

Not waiting for an answer, her pick himself and Hinata up from the ground, and started dusting her off.

'Naruto-kun is touching me.' Hinata said in her head.

"Wow! The dust and stuff really go on us, huh." Naruto commented as he continued to try and get the dust off of them, more so her then himself. For some reason he had the strangest urge to make sure that all of it was off of her.

"Ha-a-a-i-i-i." She stuttered back.

But then again, how was she supposed to speak clearly at a moment like this. Her crush, since childhood, was touching her. And, though, he was simply dusting her off, with what seemed like much focus. It felt _so _good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Snap, crack, and pop stars!"

This creative strand of cruses was being omitted by a very stressed out teen. And, with reason. As she, once again, was on a hurricane like rampage for information that was so fierce, that it would of made Temari seem like a kitten, even in her blindest if rages.

"Whose idea was it to put a 15-yaer-old African/Italian-American in charge of this stuff?!" Cherie' growled in frustration.

"I believe that the writer deciders that. So, it was Dragonfly-sensei."

This upbeat voice momentarily pulled the priestess out of her state of aggravation and pushed her head first into confusion.

"Happy-chan?" Cherie' said as she turned around to see the pint sized pixie hovering in the middle of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you!" He replied with a gleam in his eyes, as if he'd just done some great feat.

"That's not what I meant, Happy-bozu."

"Oh! It's not? Then what did you mean, Cherie'-chan?" the little orb pixie said this all with a look of pure confusion gracing his cute face.

"I mean: what are you doing in this story?" the teen tried to clarify with a sigh. "You're supposed to be in _**Unconventional Love**__, _not _**My Bad!!!**_."

"I don't know." He replied with a shrug. "I was bored and your story file was newt to mine, so I just stopped by."

"Okay. But, I still don't see the point of you being-"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Cherie': Hey! Who put that divider there?**

**Happy: And, why are we in script mode?**

**Dragonfly51: I did it.**

**Cherie'/Happy: Why?!**

**Dragonfly51: Because, you two are screwing up my dialogue!**

**(Hits them both on head with fan)**

**Cherie'/Happy: Ouch!**

**Dragonfly51: Now, behave or else no more hanging out with Shino between scenes Cherie', and no more Pixie Sticks for you Happy. Am I clear?**

**Happy: Yes.**

**Cherie': Hai.**

**Dragonfly51: Good! [To reader(s)] Sorry about that. Now we'll be getting back to the story. Minus, the oblation stupidity.**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'I'm here to help you, Cherie'-chan." Happy said with a gleam in his eye.

At that moment, Cherie' noticed that the pixie had s scroll on his back. Walking up to him, she removed it from his person.

"Let's see what we have here." She said to herself as she turned the scroll over to reveal _Host Mating Research_ printed on the side. "I've never heard of this one."

When see went o t go sit down to examine the document, she noticed that Happy had a note pinned to his sleeve that had her name on it. Once again, she walking over to the hovering pixie, who was preoccupied with, of all the things that were sitting on her desk, a piece of string.

'So cute, yet so simple.' She said in her head as she carefully removed the note from the simply cute pixie's sleeve. After verifying that the note was for her, Cherie' unfolded it and began to read its contents to her self.

"'_Dear Cherie':_

_I've complied some information about the mating processes of host. Within the scroll that I' have sent you, via Happy, are observations that I have made during the mating patterns of the Shukaku host, also know as the Fifth Kazekage._

_Now, on a less formal note, the main reason that I've sent you this is because I'm now _very _aware of the 20 year thingy. I never know that Gaara was so…active. Just so you know 19 and 20 are now my favorite numbers. But, I digress. When I realized that Naruto's birthday was coming up, I though that you might need this information, seeing as you did nothing about Gaara's mating. Which I didn't mind in the least, might I add._

_But, seriously, during Gaara__'s mating he was very, how do I say, overprotective, and more so then usual. He seemed like he was ready to pounce in any guy who tried to talk to me. So, who knows was will happen during Naruto's mating period? 1 and 9 have a big difference, you know. _

_Love, _

_Ai_

"Well that _really_ helps make my problem better." If sarcasms could kill.

Just as she was about to toss the note into the nearest trash can, she saw some words written in glowing green ink.

'Why didn't I notice that before?'

'_p.s._

_I'm pregnant. So get your booty down here.'_

"Cherie', Cherie', Cherie'!" a voice shrieked from down the hall.

"This had better be good, Tenshi." she reply to her pet owl with a sigh.

"We have a problem." he said as he flew into the room a landed on she desk clinching a piece of paper in his talon.

"What kind of problem? Big or small? "

"Big Big Big problem." he answered flapping his wings.

"Is it something to due with Naruto?" Cherie' said with a sigh.

Tenshi bobbed his head up and down in reasons as he headed her the paper. Taking it, the teen scanned through it. Nothing seemed wrong. It just said that when the host got their mate to a place that they feel safe and secure in that it was to late to stop them.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why is this a problem?" the priestess questioned her wide eyed companion.

Without a word, Tenshi lifted his wing and glided it over her crystal ball. After a few second of seeing nothing but fog, a image started to materialize. It was Naruto leading Hinata into his apartment.

"This kid is going to be the death of me." Cherie' said to her self as she watched the scene before her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After spending a few minutes getting all the dust off Hinata, Naruto found himself ushering her into his apartment after he saw her shiver. He didn't know why, but as soon as he saw that shutter go through her body he had the strangest urge to get her inside. Not knowing what to make of this, he wrote it off as a friend thing.

After shutting the door behind them he turned to see Hinata standing in the middle of his living room.

'She seems so anxious.' He thought to himself as he watched her pale eyes dart around the apartment.

"So what do you think?" Naruto said, breaking the silence and causing the pale eyed teen to jump.

"I-I-I like it. Na-a-aruto-ku-u-un." She stammered back in reply.

For some reason, that he couldn't explain, it felt really good to know that she approved of his home.

"So would you like something to drink, Hinata-chan?" he called over his shoulder as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Ha-a-ai."

"Okay. Well, make yourself comfortable while I make us some hot cocoa."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And that was chapter 3. Working on chapter 4 now. **

**Hope that your had a good Kurisumasu [Christmas]. This is my later present to you.**

**I think that I'll ask for 4 reviews this time. And if I don't get reviews? Then, I guess Mr. Kitty's going to get his brain blow across the room by my friend Mr. Semi-automatic. **

**Shino: *holds out hands***

**Dragonfly/Cherie': *hiding things behind back* I don't have anything.**

**Shino: Cat and gun now.**

**Dragonfly/Cherie': You'll have to pry them from my hands.**

**Shino: *pries cat and gun for Dragonfly/Cherie' hands***

**Dragonfly/Cherie': *pouts* Meany.**

**Shino: I love you, too.**


	4. Curiosity

Chapter 4: Curiosity

"I think that I've figured out what to do." Cherie' conveyed to her friend over the phone, as she watched her crystal ball.

"And that would be?" was the reply from the other line.

"I'm just going to let nature take its course, and turn a blind eye to this case."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, followed by:

"Okay, smartness, listen here: You cannot just say "Screw it" and hope that the problem fixes itself." Her friend fumed in a deadly serious voice. "You are The Head Priestess of Any, and All, Supernatural Activities. And you're telling me that you can't handle one host's mating season?"

"Pretty much, Sarah."

"…You're hopeless." Sarah said with a sigh. ."And don't think that you're getting out of this one, Cherie'."

"Come on!" whined the young prestess. "It's not like she's going to resist much."

"Cherie'…"

"What?! Don't act like you don't know it's true. You've read up on Hinata. She's had the hots for this guy since she was eight."

"That's besides the points."

"I know. I know. Put, you have to admit that I have a point, there." Cherie' replied not ready to let the mater go just yet.

"…Your right-to a point. Now let's get back to the point of the phone conference." Sarah said trying to get her friend back on task.

"I still think that we should-"

"If you say what I think you're going to say, then my God so help your immortal soul, I will _strangle_ through this phone using my Physic Waves of Wrath."

Silence was followed by a war of words that would late be described as an 'epic battle for the ages', but that another story in itself.

Happy, feeling the distress radiating throughout the room, stopped playing with the piece of string that had preoccupied him to the point of obliviousness to take in the sight of the wayward priestess shuffling though the mass of files and scrolls that dominated her table, while having a heated debate with a blue piece of plastic. The same way that he often seen his summoner do sometimes.

'I wonder what the glowing azul thing did to mi tia*?' Happy thought as he floated over to the overflowing table. 'Por que ella necesita los paples mucho?'** perplexed the little pixie as he exammed the skewed parchments.

"Happy-kun, be careful with these documents." Cherie' forewarned the pixie she spied rummaging through her sacred scrolls and tombs. "There very delicate and important."

"'kay." He chirped in reply. "I'll be extra careful."

Accepting the determined looking summons vow with a smile, she remersed herself back into her conversation.

'I must be good,' Happy though. 'for tia.'

As he tiptoed gingerly around the scared documents he glanced at a thing that would test even Aiobheal resilience. Cherie' glisining crystal ball infused with bright emerald and dark blarney stone veins.

"Es bonita!" Happy whispered in awe as he floated toward the glowing globe. "Tango ir del bonita."

Between the young pixie attempting to lift the enticing ball and Cherie' noticing this event, time seemed to freeze as Happy lost his balance and the orb fell to the floor and scattered.

'Note to self,' thought the vexed priestess, 'When forewarning pixies, _**ALWAYS**_ mention shinny, pretty, glittering, bright, frail, breakable, non malleable, or anything to the sort.'

With a sigh she told Sarah to wait a second as she walked over to survey the remnants of her once priced crystal ball, now scatter across the floor, like a sea of glass with the offender floating.

"Happy."

"Si, mi tia."***

"Tue s mal." Cherie' said with a shake of her head. "Es mal."

* * *

*my aunt

**Why dose she need all of these papers?

***yes auntie

***you are bad.

And that was the much waited for chapter 4.

Sorry about that.

The decided to make Happy Spanish. To me it's really cute when he goes back a forth from English to Spanish, but not in an annoying way.

Se you next chapter.


	5. Elastic Energy No More

Chapter 5: Elastic Energy No More

Naruto busied himself in the kitchen as Hinata waited, fretting nervously on the couch that was centered in her hosts, no pun indented, living room seeming as if she was liable to jump out of her skin at any moment

In the kitchen, Naruto had just taken taken the pot of cocoa off the stove and was reaching for a second mug when he felt a jolt run through him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you all right?" Hinata said followed by the sound of scuffling as she tried to make her way to the kitchen without tripping over anything. "I thought that I heard something break."

As Hinata appeared at the entryway, Naruto briefly registered the broken mug on the floor before it all be came a blur.

* * *

"Cherie'?" the Germanic ice princess asked in an unspoken question to her vexed friend.

"I know, Sarah." The young priestess replied while shaking her head. "I know."

" She reprimanded as she looked over a magazine article titled "Demonic/Supernatural Turn Ons" from last month's issue of _ExtraNatural Teen Monthly._

"And to think that we laughed at this when it first came out." Cherie' said as she held up a list of Hinata's stats that they'd compared o the list.

"Let's see: out of 30 qualities that turn demonic/supernatural males on, Hinata has 26 of them."

"Making her screwed, with all puns intended." Murmured Sarah without humor.

And that was the end of Divine Intervention. Something's even the supernatural cannot prevent. Thus, Fate takes over. And, she be one crazy, unpredictable mofo.

* * *

"Na-naruto?" stammered the young konnochi as she saw her childhood crush standing in the middle of the broken remains of a mug.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said the usually ever present stutter in her voice gone due to the concern for the shinobi standing with his back to her and his eyes down case.

"Ogenki desu ka?**

Reaching out to touch him, she could feel the heat radiating from him before her hands touch his skin.

'Something's wrong." She thought worryingly.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered as she stepped closer to him and boldly put her hands to his cheeks. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Still she got no response from him other than a shutter.

"Naruto-kun?"

The tears had just begun to form in her lavender orbs, when Naruto's hands come up to cover hers at a startling speed.

Just as the heiress had thought she'd regained her composer back, the Kyuubi container looked into her eyes and her demeanor was all but lost to the wayside.

No longer were his eyes the blazingly, haunting cerulean that had her spell bound from first glance, but a deeply, mesmerizing red that sent trimmers through her.

"Hinata." Growled the young shinobi as he ran his eyes along Hinata length.

"Na-aru-ru-to?" she stammered as she tried to keep her knees from buckling under her loves boldly, heated assessment of her person.

When he took his hand from hers to wrap his arms around her, drawing her into his body she gave into the weakness.

With a satisfyingly male chuckle, he lifted her bridle style and began heading to his bedroom.

Hinata, who previously had been in a lust/love filled stupper, realizing their destination began to panic.

"Na-aruto, wait!" the worried teen exclaimed causing her capture to stop mid-stride and look down at her with lust-filled eyes that now contained a hint of confusion.

"I do-on't th-think tha-at th-i-is is a-a go-od ide-a."

This got her a growl and a reprimanding nip on the ear that caused her to jump with a squeal. Satisfied, Naruto continued his pilgrimage to his room.

'He's no-ot li-listini-ing.' Concluded the kinnochi just as she began to struggle in Naruto's arms. After a few moments of this, he grew tried of it, walked over and pinned her to a wall using his body, and began an assault of love bites and kisses on her neck, causing a moan to escape from her.

"Naru-" Hinata's final attempt at a protest was silenced with a kiss that chased all reason from her.

Melting into his kiss with a moan, she tried to return it only to have him pull away every time. He continued to do so until she was so frustrated that at one point she tried to grab his head to keep him from moving, only to have her hands pinned above her head.

"Are you going to behave, now?" Naruto growled into her ear. To which she could only respond with a shaky nod.

"Good girl." He purred before giving her a kiss filled with all the passion, lust, longing, and a need so deep for her it overwhelmed her.

Grinding himself into her, a grin formed on his lips as the flustered girl let out a whimper that sent a wave of passion rushing though him. Breaking the kiss, mush to Hinata's displeasure, he nuzzled her neck as he picked her up and began determinedly striding to his room without protest this time.

Kicking the bedroom door open, he marched over to the bed where he laid Hinata and soon followed, covering her with his body. Nibbling at her neck, he began removing her clothes only stopping at her capris when her hands halted his.

Looking up, he began to growl at this show of disobedience, only to have it catch in his throat when he saw the fear in her eyes that was so strong that it made his heart ache by the intensity of it. Reaching for the shaken young women, he softly kiss her running his hands over her body until she lost all stiffness and melted into his arms again. Taking advantage of this, Naruto relieved her of her lost articles of clothing until she lay splendidly nude under him. All he could do was stare at her in awe.

Feeling the intensity of her open stares becoming overwhelming, Hinata began to cover herself with her arms, but was stopped when Naruto gently, yet firmly, grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata." He moaned only to have her turn her head the other way. "Please look at me, Hina-chan."

Resolve cracked, she looked up and had to catch her breathe, the look that Naruto was giving her was so intense.

"Your beautiful, and I won't see you." He said as he unwrapped her arms from her body still looking her in the eye. "And nothing will change that."

Tears welled up in she eyes as he kissed every inch of her body from head to toe. Stopping at her mouth again, he kissed her long and deep until he kissed his way down to her breast his tongue came out and ran a circle around one nipple before he took into his mouth. As he suckled her, his hand slid up her inner thigh.

Then, he was touching her core. She heaved under him, breath shooting out of her lungs in a rush.

He purred his chest vibration against hers as he made the sound.

"Oh Kami, your just as I imagined. Soft…drenched." His voice had gone rough, and hard giving her an idea of how much control he was using to keep himself in check. "Open your legs wider. A little more, for me."

He slipped a finger and then two inside her, causing Hinata's hips to buck.

Panting while holding on to his shoulders for dear life, she watched him lick her breast as he moved his hand in and out of her, his thumb rubbing in just the right place on the down stroke. It wasn't long before she exploded, the force of the release pitching her into a void where only pulsing and white heat existed.

She come back down just in time to see him slowly withdraw his hand from between her legs and bring the two glistening digits into his mouth. Parting his lips, and in a savoring draw he sucked off her slick passion. Swallowing, he closed his glowing eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

As he moved down her body, putting his hands on the insides of her thighs, Hinata froze in confusion tensing as he tried to open her legs.

"Hina-chan, please don't stop me now." He kissed her tummy and then her hip, spreading her wide, 'I need more of you in my mouth. Down my throat."

"But I- _Oh_ _My_."

His tongue, wet and warm, stroked right up her core, making her nervous system go crazy. Naruto's breath sent trimmers of heat through her as he bathed her center.

Hinata closed her eye, the felling that she was going to erupt so strong in her.

Naruto nuzzled her, and then captured her hot flesh with his lips, tugging and suckling at her. As she arched off the bed, one of his hands went to the small of her back, the other to her lower belly. Holding her in place he worked her, keeping her body in from jerking away from his mouth as she thrashed about until she reached her peck yet again.

Urging Hinata onto her stomach pulling her hips off the mattress, he entered her from behind sliding into her in a deep and powerful surge. Pausing for a moment to let her body adjust to this invasion he plated kisses along her back as he slowly withdraw from her only to surge back, causing them both to groan on pleasure. She was so wonderfully tight, squeezing him hard as a vise. He got in only a few controlled thrust before his hips took over, moving of their own accord. He shifted his hands to her waist as he held on.

Hinata dropped her chest down to the bed and turned her face to the side. Eyes closed and lips parted, she took all of him, from tip to base, until he was all but lost. He let go of her waist and planted his fist at either side of her shoulders on the mattress.

She cried out his name wildly as she climaxed, hands balling up into fist in the sheets as she fell over the edge.

Her cries push over to edge as well, pumping into her as her ride the waves that overtook him, until the storm subsided. Wrapping his arms around a dazed Hinata he rolled them to their sides, still connected, nuzzling her neck as he dozed off.

* * *

*You messed up this time?

**Are you okay?/How are you?

And that was chapter 5. Hope you liked your lemon.

Elastic energy is stored in rocks and released in the form of earthquakes. A most fitting comparison to the chapter, if you ask me.

I'm getting this story done! Only one more chapter left!

**Dragonfly: Did you like my lemon, Shino-kun.**

**Shino: It was…interesting.**

**Dragonfly: Thank you. **

**Shino: Did you ever give Kiba back those puppies?**

**Dragonfly: Was the 'Curry of Life' arc really necessary?**

**Shino: No.**

**Dragonfly: And you have your answer.**

**Shino: What am I going to do with you?**

**Dragonfly: Love me and never let me go?**

**Shino: I'll think about it.**

**Dragonfly: …meany. Well see you in the last chapter. **


End file.
